Scootaloo-A Horrible Life- MLP FANFIC PART 1
by Rosey877
Summary: Scootaloo has no siblings, and have we EVER seen seen her family?To us, her life is really a mystery- where does she live, and with WHO? I have contributed hours, days and sweat to complete her story- for the Scootaloo fans out there- for ones, wanting to quench the thirst of curiousity and wonder- and action will take place- now.
1. FlashBacks?

"That was a GREAT family appreciation day, huh Babs?" Apple Bloom excitedly asked her little brown friend.

" Yep!" Babs Seed said coolly. " Our family rocks."

Scootaloo was passing by. The Apple Family Reunion had just finished, and she wanted to finally talk to her friend and "catch up."

"Finally it's over." Scootaloo laughed.

" Our family is so much fun," Apple Bloom grinned. " I love all the reunions."

" What is this _family s_tuff you guys always blubber about." Scootaloo groaned. She hated these topics- for some hurtful reason.

" Why! EVERYONE loves their family," Babs seed said. " Don't _you?"_

"BABS!" Apple Bloom cried. She huddled to her cousin. " I have never seen Scootaloo's family- it's better not to mention it," she whispered.

Scootaloo looked thoughtful- then it hit her- which family?

" My... Ffffamily?" she stammered, backing off. She looked into the sky. " Um... well, i- i have never..." she stopped. And she gulped back a huge lump.

" Scootaloo..." Apple Bloom comforted her friend. " It's-"

" Why did I never think of it? Where IS my family?" Scootaloo cried. And she began to look really really, homesick and miserable as she fluttered away

Babs looked sheepish. " Oops." she said. " My bad."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scootaloo sat in the hollow inside of the oak tree, nestling up to a squirrel.

" I never thought of it," she sighed. " All the time i've been sleeping in old dry leaves or benches! Like a beggar!" She sniffled. " Who am I? Where did I come from?"

She closed her eyes, a small, warm drop floating down her orange body. A flashback seemed to force itself in her mind.

_" What are you doing?" Scootaloo saw a red mare with pink hair, talk to a yellow stallion with purple hair. " Get Skygrazer and get OUT of here!"_

_"Hurry! The wars starting!"_

_" Where is skygrazer?"_

_" Scooting on the old junky scooter you like so much! HURRY!"_

_The yellow stallion ran in the cottage, and Scootaloo saw herself as a baby, playing with a wee scooter._

_The stallion scooped her up and the scooter too. Then he ran outside, with the red mare._

_BAM!_

_Missiles__, and explosions filled the sky- turning the sky a naturally weird red._

_A strong-looking pegasus arrived,laughing. _

_"_ All"N_ those who haven't left yet," the pegasus implored. " Will SUFFER! Suffer Equestria! We Pegasuses will rule!"_

_The two ponies, with the baby Scootaloo ran as the war began. They ran and ran, until.._

_" Hey! Catch them!"_

_They ran faster and faster. The poor mare began to weep. The stallion looked at her. " You're a unicorn. Take Anny with you and go! I'm a pegasus and so is Skygrazer, so we're safe! GO GO GO!"_

_Scootaloo saw the mare, run with the,now noticed, small Unicorn filly, who had tears in her eyes._

_" Be careful..." she said. " I love you!"_

_" Me too!" Anny( the filly) said. " Daddy!"_

_"Me too!" he grunted. " GO,GO GO!"_

_Then, the two mares ran away,through brambles,scurrying like mice from cats._

_The stallion stopped as the old Hitler-like war-commander approached him._

_" Where do you think you are going?" the commander turned out to be a mare. A tomboyish one._

_The stallion spread out his yellow wings, to show he was a pegasus. " I am icicle-maker. My name is Sky Soar."_

_She laughed a bit. " Why are you still here?"_

_" I was late. I overslept."_

_And you think i will spare you?"_

_" Why not?"_

_" I don't know... I seem to hate yellow."_

Scootaloo woke up with a jerk. The flashback was too much for her. A soft, warm tear again forced itself out. She gulped. This was not real... This Was not real...

She wanted to sleep, but the flashback went on. She struggled, but gave in. Her breath whooshed out, fiercely. And she looked at the Flash-back, tearfully.

_"NO!" Sky Soar, clutched Skygazer-or baby Scootaloo tightly. " STAY BACK!"_

_" Oh, ho, feeling quite protective today, eh?"- moving forward, menacingly._

_" Don't!"_

_The stallion felt tears forcing out of his eyes, as he ran quickly and fast. The mare and her army behind him. He ran and ran._

_" Those who do not obey my death commands- suffer!" he heard the cruel mare race behind, without a tinge of mercy or sympathy._

_The stallion ran and ran, and then with a jerk, fell hardly on the ground, tripping by a bramble. He got up quickly, in extreme fear, forgetting EVERYTHING else. He wanted to get away to safety._

_But he forgot TOO many things- like Baby "skygrazer". The mare stopped, her helmet head, clanking by a skinny branch of an apple tree. The orange baby, clutching the skateboard began to cry softly, looking at her father, who forgot everything and ran away, in frightened agony._

_" Stop." The mare commanded the gaurds. " The fool has dropped his child- it is punishment enough. Come and bring the brat to the hideout- I will be there shortly."_

Scootaloo woke up. It was evening. She got out and breathed heavily and madly. She couldn't sleep in the old trunk- she walked and fluttered a bit, down the path. All the ponies, either went off to the parties or movies, or went home to cozily, be tucked under their quilts and sleep or nuzzle near a book which might comfort them.

" Rarity will NEVER. I'm too muddy, nor will AppleJack- She sometimes makes me uncomfortable, or it's just Granny Smith- and Twilight- nah, I don't know if that'll make her very happy." Scootaloo told herself, thinking where to sleep for the night. The old trunk seemed to make her scared, since the flashbacks would not stop. Then there was Fluttershy... " Fluttershy! That's it. I hope she dosen't mind."

And Scootaloo walked slowly, until the bright moon came out and stars came out, and Ponyville was dead silent. She tried not to gulp so many times, but she trembled a bit, and jumped at every small voice.

Then she finally saw the Evergreen forest, and Fluttershy's cosy cottage. She knocked on the door, softly.

Fluttershy opened it.

" My, MY! Scootaloo! Why are you all alone at night? Are you lost? Why are you not at home-" She stopped herself. Somehow she felt that Scootaloo didn't really ever tell her she HAD a home.

Scootaloo felt the sympathy and accidential nervousness in her voice.

" Um, can i stay here... for the night, please?"

" Of course. There is a nice room near the window."

" thankyou- you see-"

" No need! Come in, it's FREEZING out! Darling, come in."

And they both went inside, and Fluttershy, being an exceptionally good cook made potato with chilli and lettuce surprise. And it was gulped up, in hunger.

Then she tucked Scootaloo,kissing her gently, and said goodnight and closed the light.

" Sweet dreams!" she cooed, and went away.

" I knew Fluttershy was the right option." Scootaloo said.

Then she closed her eyes.

_"Cute thing," a gaurd said to another. " Her hair, is a brilliant purple,"_

_"Yes. I feel so sad for the father."_

_" It'll be better if we return her to him."_

_" How in hades will we know where the stallion is? He probably ran for miles!"_

_" Oh my. I feel SO very guilty. She is perhaps, an orphan now. She might never see her beloved parents."_

_" It tears me inside. Why is master so cruel?"_

_" Want to know?" A new, fierce voice asked, coming closer. " Because the pegasus wouldn't do good to us."_

_" Really, that's why?" one scowled._

_BAM! With a mighty hoof, the scowler lay dead, as the mare punched him promptly._

_" Mind your manners." she said, as blood oozed out his nose._

_The guards gasped and stared._

_They had to do something. And kill the wicked WITCH once and for all!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**I had no intention to finish the chapter, but I had to- it's long- and SO sad. And interesting. I will make it more interesting. Bye. This "mare master" I have made up, makes me angry.I HAVE CREATED A MONSTER.**

***yawns* I have to play Stick-Cricket Partnership with my friend ( yes,i am forced) so bye!**


	2. Invisible Foe

Guys, remember the text like this?If I use this for the flashback, I'm sure you will feel uncomfortable so I am using "bold" instead- like **this.**Ok, enjoy the story- It's getting juicy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**One of these gaurds, a strong, stallion named Jerome Thunder- who was light blue with a dark blue mane and big green eyes- gritted his teeth. The mare, known as Sudouk Madame' had killed his best friend!**

**He couldn't fly into a rage- it would be the same fate for him,too. And everyone fears death, no matter how desperate or brave they are.**

**He stood still,pale with rage. Sudouk smiled bitterly. "Where is the brat?"**

**" In the study, ma'am." A guard answered.**

**She went in her neat and dull, study. There lay Scootaloo, tearfully, sleeping, clutching to the scooter. With her mouth, she threw the scooter away and examined the child. **

**" She must not find out anything about he parents- she might rebel- I am going to use her for good purposes- gooood ones." she drew an evil, and expectant smile.**

**The guards nodded, nervously. This always scared them. They gulped, as Sudouk walked out and looked at them in disgust.**

**" Idiots," she spat. " Guard the place- don't snoop around here. And Thunder-" to jerome-" Bury the insolent stallion outside, near the rest of the freaks are."**

**Yes, she had been killing more. Typical for her.**

**Thunder felt weak and shaky, lifting his friend and putting him in a muddy grave. A tear plopped to the ground.**

**Scootaloo was watching all this. Who was in her study, sleeping then? You may ask.**

**It was a rag doll of herself, her mother had made for her. Walking softly, Scootaloo began to sniff- she was not a normal filly- or baby- she was brave- and cried very, very less.**

**She looked at thunder, admiringly. She wanted to finish the stupid war- but how?**

**Scootaloo looked outside the window.**

**" Mama, papa..." she whispered, and put her head on her small tiny hoof and burst into silent tears.**

Scootaloo burst out panting. She sighed, and slurped a glass of water. "I... can't... see...more..." she said. She put her head down- no flashbacks- no disturbances-just sleep accompanied her this time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Sweetie,look!" Fluttershy nudged Scootaloo." Breakfast in bed!"

Angel came grumpily, stamping his foot.

" I'm coming to fluff your tail- wait," Fluttershy said.

Scootaloo's eye's fluttered. And she yawned and looked at he wide blue tray. With egg and porridge and syrup, and fries with chilli- and a class of fresh apple juice.

" YUM!" Scootaloo flew at the food.

" Enjoy!" Fluttershy said- and then she went out the room. Angel's tail had to be fluffed, evidently.

" Is this my life?" she asked, in a sad squeaky voice." Did I ever find my parents? I did try... Remember?"

**Scootaloo walked softly, to a room where some cloaked mare sat accompanied by the guards- they all whispered.**

**" You have a plan to get rid of her?" one whispered, furiously.**

**" Yes. But we need someone invisible- or it cannot be done. Who would like to be invisible for me?" The cloaked woman said.**

**" Me!" Thunder said bravely.**

**"Brave hero- this will hurt- but it will be worth it." The magician said. " I can assure you by Madame' Lefong."**

**Mrs Lefong took out her purple starry cloak and her bright pink horn fizzed and sparkled.**

**And she looked at a thick brown textbook and chanted a few words.**

**Second by second, the room got more sparkly and the stallion faded. Finally there was no trace of him.**

**" You are invisible now," Lefong said with a sigh.**

**" I know. Now let me do my thing."**

**Thunder walked, unseen, to the study. He saw the rag doll and gasped.**

**" Where's the baby!?" But he had much more important business. **

**Turning, to his notepad he read softly aloud. " Sudouk's weaknesses... Love, her power failing, ice..."**

**He being a pegasus made a gust of powerful icy wind and the wind froze a red sofa.**

**" Perfect!" he chirped to himself.**

**Scootaloo looked at the invisible voice floating around. She knew he was invisible- and had keen ears, and had followed his footsteps.**

**She looked carefully and heard keenly while Jerome Thunder cackled softly and went to Madame' Sudouk, who sat with a quill.**

**" Dear parents, I have left you aged- and I am happy you are to die, soon. You will never say I was what you wanted- I want to rule. And I hate you,mom. For telling me peace- peace is useless. " She read out, writing furiously.**

**She glared at her hoof. " I really wish I had magical powers. But I will use MY powers." She made a gust of wind, which accurately moved the quill around the paper. It was hard, but it was working!**

**Scootaloo got an idea. If she could just find her parents- and help Mr Thunder to stop the war- and find her thrown-away skateboard life would be easier for her. And she could live as a normal baby. Forever.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

We're moving along, aren't we? There will be MANY truths revealed in the next chapter. And a tragic event- but it'll be a sad ending- for some reason, it seems appropriate. Even though I wish Scootaloo could reunite with her parents.


	3. Enough is enough

Guys, I do NOT like the bold text :( So i choose lilac or that slanting thing whatever we call it. Ok guys ENJOY! And keep a tissue in handy. I have gotten many reviews to spice it up and continue. i am trying my level best.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scootaloo looked surprised.

" I don't get it..." she said. " I HAVE seen my parents! They were there! I know..."

_Baby Scootaloo ran as fast as she could away to the lawn. In Front was the forest they had been chased after. She and her father..._

_She ran and ran in front Then she stopped. Outside the broken window of the hideout, lying helplessly on the muddy ground, was her red skate board! She jumped on it, and whooshed quickly and carefully._

_I am a pro! she thought_

_Scootaloo moved along, enjoying the sunlight which was getting dimmer for some reason- and then she fell. It was the same branch, her father had tripped over- she was close! And grinning, skated faster and faster._

_My father and Mother and sister... just ahead,ahead, ahead, ahead... she told herself, picking up speed._

_Finally, there were her parents, crying._

_" You LEFT her! I HATE HATE HATE YOU!" The mother scolded the husband._

_The little sister sniffled and looked at the sky._

_" It wasn't my fault!" Scootaloo's father argued. " There were behind me! I couldn't help it- no, wait. You are right. I deserve to be KILLED."_

_" I will kill you!" the mother cried, then she hid her face and sobbed. " Oh little Skygrazer! What could they have done to her!"_

_Pink Star cried and cried._

_Scootaloo didn't know they cared that much. She jumped out behind the bush. " Mama! Papa! Mamaaa Papppaa!" she wailed. And began to cry, in all her exhaustion No baby could handle what she handled!_

_Anny gaped. " Skygazer!" she jumped up and down._

_Pink star gasped and almost staggered to Scootaloo and squeezed her. Then Sky Soar shoved her aside and hugged Scootaloo, tearfully. " I am SO sorry." he whispered._

_Scootaloo nodded. It is ok, she thought, since she could not speak._

_BAM!_

_A flying pony landed next to them, shockingly! It was so shocking, Anny screamed loudly._

_It was- it was... If you believe me, Madame' Lefong. Down...DEAD._

_They all screamed, and Scootaloo gasped and ran behind Pink Star, her mother. _

_Then Jerome Thunder flew,coming gracefully- but he didn't look like himself- he had turned into the monster he always hated- and now people would tend to hate HIM._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Scootaloo screamed. " I don't care! I don't care!" she cried. " I don't care!" She didn't care about her past. She didn't care what happened. Her parents, abandoned her, and she knew it. Why should she care?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Guys, I don't want to do this. If you want me to, review. So yeah, won't continue :) Byee. Aww, i only got up till 3 chapters.**


End file.
